Genus and species: Rosa hybrida.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACtanrexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a shrub rose plant named xe2x80x98JACtanrexe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed, unpatented varieties.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the more compact plant and bright glossy foliage of the female parent combined with the deep red of the male parent""s flower.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Large red with lighter reverse flower;
2. Vigorous, upright growth;
3. Ability to grow vigorously on its own roots;
4. Excellent hybrid tea flower form;
5. Dark, glossy green foliage.
6. Resistance to rust and powdery mildew.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs in that the male parent is exceptionally tall and has pure red flowers. JACtanre is more compact in height and has red flowers with a light reverse. The female parent has pink flowers and is very compact.
The closest commercial variety is xe2x80x98JACtwinxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,437). It differs from xe2x80x98JACtwinxe2x80x99 in flower size in that the flowers of xe2x80x98JACtanrexe2x80x99 are much larger, and in flower presentation, xe2x80x98JACtwinxe2x80x99 is a grandiflora and presents flowers in clusters.